Heaven On Earth
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Papi and Chloe relax in the glow of their love after celebrating his birthday.  1st in Will's birthday stories for my beloved Jack.


Title: "Heaven on Earth"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: With all my love and passion forever, always, beyond, and infinitely beyond the beyond, my wondrous, beloved Jack: Happy birthday, my loving soul mate; I love you!  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Papi and Chloe relax in the glow of their love after celebrating his birthday.  
Warnings: Het  
Word Count: 722  
Date Written: 10 January, 2011  
Disclaimer: Papi, Chloe, their puppies, and Beverly Hillls Chihuahua are & TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Papi gave a soft sigh of contentment as he gazed at the sleeping forms of his babies. Between the games he had played with them and his enchanting, beloved Chloe; the feast they had shared; and the time spent alone with his wife, today had truly been a wonderful day, but then, every day with his lady love was a day in paradise.

Chloe mimicked her husband's sigh as she snuggled deeper into his soft, tawny fur. "Are you happy?" she whispered, licking his ear.

"Very," he responded in a deep, pleasured voice, his tail wagging quietly on the rug behind them.

Chloe stifled a yawn. "Today was a busy day. We haven't had such fun in a long time!"

He grinned, lowered his head, and licked her between her toes, causing a double shiver to run throughout her body both from pleasure and from the remembrance that she had actually deigned to play in the mud with him. It was rare that her love asked her to do anything, and she'd known, from the look on his handsome face and in his deep, loving eyes that he'd been aching for her to join him in his play. She still had trouble believing that she had actually done so, however, though, with a sly smile and a slight thump of her tail, she had to admit that it had been kind of fun. Completely disgusting, horribly messy, and totally unladylike but also, and although she'd never admit it, of course, fun.

"Thank you," Papi said softly.

Chloe blinked in surprise. "For what?" she questioned, gazing into his deep, brown eyes.

"For everything," he said with a smile full of love and contentment, his tail wagging rapidly. "For loving me. For giving me the best birthday ever. For giving me the best puppies ever. For making my life a wonderland of joy! For letting me love you."

"Oh, Papi!" Chloe cried, her tail wagging ninety miles an hour. "You always know just what to say!" She snuggled even closer to him, until there was not even a breath of space left between their furry bodies, and covered his face with licks and kisses.

Papi smiled and nudged her gently. "There is one more thing I would like for my birthday, mi corazon," he admitted in a quiet, husky whisper.

"Name it, mi amor," she replied, using one of the many Spanish terms of love that she had picked up from him.

He nuzzled her ear as he whispered his request in her ear, careful to keep his voice so low that no one would know just what he was requesting save the two of them. Covering her beautiful face with a shy paw, Chloe blushed. "Oh, Papi!" she cried, and then she laughed, her brown eyes dancing with merriment and all the love she'd ever feel for him alone. "Of course, sweetheart. It would be my honor to work on our second litter with you."

Papi nuzzled her some more and then nudged her gently with his nose. "After you, mi corazon," he whispered, his heart soaring ever more with love. He always thought he couldn't possibly love her more for his love for her filled his entire being, heart, and soul and was the greatest power he'd ever known, and yet, somehow, by some magical means he could not explain, his love for his wondrous mate grew more every second of every minute of every day and night.

The two lovers scampered off together and entwined in secret, their tails curling around each other in the shape of the heart in which their souls were forever entwined. "Happy birthday, Papi," Chloe whispered as she began to cover his every warm, excitedly wriggling inch with loving licks and passionate kisses.

"Oh, chiwowhua!" Papi groaned as they soared again throughout the tenderest and greatest passion and power ever known to animal, or man, kind: true love! The smile that filled his handsome, furry face was one of the biggest he had ever worn. Today truly had been perfect, but he knew that as long as he was with his lady love, his corazon, his wondrous, most delightful Chloe, that every day that followed would be just as perfect for that was the path of the love they shared and that path truly was their Heaven on Earth!

**The End**


End file.
